This Sesshomaru's Left Arm
by KawaiiEmiko50
Summary: Ever wonder why so many fanfictions have Sesshomaru with both arms? Well, disregarding the final act, this is how he got his left arm back, so all the wonderful writers on this website could use him to their hearts content. Short, dry humored one-shot.


A/N: This was written in ignorance to the Final Act. For those of you who have not seen it, continue reading. For those of you who have, well, I planned this short one-shot before I watched it. So I'm going to neglect anything I saw, haha.

Ever wondered why all fanfictions contain Sesshomaru with both arms, even though we all know his left arm was sliced off by Inuyasha? Well this, my dear friends, is how Sesshomaru got his arm back so writers can use him endlessly in their plots and ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

This Sesshomaru's Left Arm

The left sleeve of his kimono danced in the wind as his long, silver hair flew around wistfully. Rin pranced around him, singing childish songs that made him pride his patience of the human girl. He wasn't sure which was worse: Rin's childish antics or Jaken's insufferable complaining. He settled for the latter.

With a swift foot to the imp toad demon's face, he continued his graceful walk with Rin calling out after him. He lowered his eyelids a bit, the only sign on his face of his annoyance. Sure, he had grown a small, almost non-existent attachment to the girl, but she made it hard for him to keep her around sometimes.

"Lord Sesshomaru-Sama! Please wait! Jaken has hurt himself!" her small voice came from many feet behind him. Without even sparing a glance back, he continued walking. If the girl wanted to stay in the company of Lord Sesshomaru, she would make it her intentions to do so.

Forgetting the imp toad, she hurried after her Lord, her short legs carrying her as fast as she could go. Her orange kimono restricted a bit of her movement, so it took her quite a few minutes to catch up to him. When she did, she sighed with content and grabbed the left sleeve of his kimono, tugging on it.

He looked down at her with a stoic expression, slowing his feet just a bit. The human girl smiled up at him and released the sleeve and clasped her hands in front of her. "Lord Sesshomaru. How did you lose your arm?" she questioned simply, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Rin, you cannot just ask our great Lord Sesshomaru how he lost his arm! You despicable little-oomf" Jaken, who had just caught up to them after nursing his face, was on the ground again, nursing the new lump forming on his head.

Sesshomaru looked back down at Rin, who held a bout of pity in her eyes for the small demon. He had just insulted her and she pitied him? Humans. He would never understand how his father had grown to love a lowly human. He was just keeping Rin for his own amusement, that's all.

She still looked up at him expectantly, ignoring her apparent rudeness at the question she had asked. He allowed a small sound to come from his throat, to let her know he had heard her question. His eyes looked back up to in front of him as he remembered the moment he had lost his arm. How to explain it to a human child?

"You should not concern yourself with such matters, Rin." He began walking faster, deciding it was best not to tell her. She had already seen enough evil in her life, the last thing the girl needed was hearing how determined he was to kill his beloved _half-brother._

Still, the curiosity in her eyes irked him more than he would have ever admit.

"Inuyasha cut it off in a battle for our father's sword." he stated matter-of-factly, and watched as the girls eyes widened. Pity. He had seen the emotion few times, and had felt it, well, never.

This Sesshomaru did not need to pity lesser beings than himself.

"That's awful, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin can help you get it back!" she smiled and skipped off to the side of the road, where Ah-Un trudged along. She reached into the bag fastened to the demon's side and pulled out something. As quick as she could go, she hurried back over to Sesshomaru, who had continued walking after she had run away.

She ran in front of him, causing him to stop. His patience was wearing thin with this girl. She held out her hand, something small laying in her palm. He eyed it with bored eyes, discreetly taking a sniff to try and figure out what it was. Rin answered his silent question.

"My papa gave it to me before he died. He said that you can make a wish on it, just like the Sacred Jewel! I was gonna save it and wish that I could stay with you forever, but I want you to have it, Lord Sesshomaru." Her small dimples framed her smile as she motioned for him to take it from her.

He didn't budge. She seemed oblivious, as usual around him, and placed it in his hand, forcing him to take it. His grip tightened around the square object, but did nothing to hand it back.

"Rin! Stop bothering our Lord Sesshomaru-sama with such petty nonsense! He is the greatest demon to ever live, even without his left arm! Don't you forget that, you ingrate!" Jaken's scratchy voice appeared behind them, keeping his distance from Sesshomaru's three limbs in case he decided Jaken needed another lump.

"Oh, Jaken. I was just thinking it would be nice for Lord Sesshomaru to be able to fill his pretty kimono again!" She eyed the white fabric and skipped along, singing her silly songs again.

"Why you little-!" The imp never saw it coming.

Sesshomaru walked again, heading for anything, really. Any demon that dared cross his path would meet an untimely demise. He hoped for it, now. His annoyance was growing stronger and effortlessly ending a life would help greatly.

The object in his hand was cold against his rough, large hands. What a stupid girl. This thing can't grant any wishes. Her father gave her false hope.

"Rin," his voice, as stoic as ever, called over to the girl. She stopped skipping immediately, and ran over to him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru? Have you decided to make your wish now?"

He lightly shoved the item back into her hands and continued walking. "This Sesshomaru has no need for something so petty." His silver hair flowed behind him as he stared off in the distance. Rin let him walk a bit ahead of her before she looked down at the item in her hands.

Fine, if Lord Sesshomaru was too proud to do it, she would do it for him.

Just above a whisper so the item could hear her heart's desire, she spoke, "I wish that Lord Sesshomaru would get his left arm back now, please." She offered the please at the end, as if the item wouldn't grant the wish otherwise.

She looked expectantly at Sesshomaru's sleeve, and sighed defeatedly when nothing happened. Angered that she couldn't please him, she chucked the item to the ground, and it split. Blue smoke poured from it, and she coughed and covered her mouth with her kimono. Her eyes stung, but she kept them trained on the exploded item.

After the smoke had disappeared, she sighed and trudged after Sesshomaru. He had stopped, most likely to let her catch up with him again. She ran, as to not keep him waiting, and gasped. His eyes were wide with shock, the first expression besides anger she had ever seen on his face. Her curious gaze tore away from his burning one as she looked down at where his left arm _would _be.

Except, his left arm really _was _there. Under the sleeve of the white kimono, his left hand poked out. He brought his arm up to stare at it suspiciously, as if it were to either fall off and run away or disappear as soon as it had reappeared. He flexed his left hand and cracked his knuckles.

Rin smiled and laughed, then jumped up and down. She did it! It worked! Lord Sesshomaru would be so happy with her!

"Rin." His once again calm voice brought her out of her giddy antics and she stopped, waiting for him to say something else. When he didn't, she tipped her head curiously, wondering what she would do now. Was he mad with her? Did he not like her wish?

Rin swore it felt like an eternity before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do not do such a thing without my permission again." His cold tone seemed smoothed over by the _almost _grateful look in his eyes. Of course Rin had caught it and smiled.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

A/N: And now, everyone, you can continue reading fanfictions with Sesshomaru containing his left arm, because this is how it happened. Obviously.

Oh, and Chapter 6 of Cutting Through The Bamboo will be posted sometime within the next day or so.


End file.
